


Not A Game

by lydiathebanshee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiathebanshee/pseuds/lydiathebanshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a bit of a nerd. He's in love with Dean Winchester, douchebag jock, and he hates himself for it. So he decides to play a little game with Dean. He's great at it.</p><p>Dean loathes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Game

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came to me before falling asleep... i didn't anticipate it to be this long, it was supposed to be around 2,000 words. i blame the boys.

Castiel Novak was a 'nerd'. And honestly, he was fine with that. Most days. Except for the days when he saw Dean Winchester.

He saw Dean every day. Dean was in his math class, and whenever he looked at Castiel (it was a rare but pleasing occurrence) the boy could not help but wish he was popular so he could at least be friends with - hell, be acknowledged by - Dean.

He first met Dean Winchester when Sam, his younger brother, had invited him over to study. Sam was a sophomore but he took the same English class as Castiel, the former being an extraordinary writer and analyzer. He was over Sam's house to review for the test they had the next day on Macbeth when Dean came into the house with his friend. He ushered them down the stairs into the basement before walking over to Sam and Castiel and ruffling Sam's hair, saying "How's my little nerd brother?" before looking at the older teen. In the eyes.

Castiel felt exhilarated, Dean knew who he was; they'd been in the same grade for three years. Castiel moved to town three years ago, and lived with his aunt who was never home.

Then Dean remarked, "Hey Sammy, who's this? Nerdy freshmen friend?" Sam opened his mouth to talk, but before he was able to Castiel spoke up. "Actually, I'm in your grade. I've been going to school with you for three years, and I'm in your pre-calc class right now. Thanks for noticing me, though!" He smiled sweetly, he was pissed off. How dare Dean not acknowledge the fact that he knew Castiel? At least a little bit. Sam sniggered into his arm; he knew of Castiel's crush on Dean and thought it was adorable. Because, you know, Dean was totally straight. How convenient.

Dean looked appalled.  _Good,_ Castiel had thought to himself.  _Let him feel guilty. Or something of the sort._  

Face smoothing, Dean attempted to be nice. "Oh, yeah dude, Novak right? Can't say I remember your first name, but I've definitely heard Mr. Gabriel shout your last name in roll call." Castiel swallowed. He knew who he was.

"Dean, this is my friend Castiel," Sam said once he contained himself. Dean cleared his throat, nodding, "Well I'm going to leave you and Cas here to study."  _Cas?_ He'd thought. No one called him Cas. Everyone called him Castiel.

Dean's friend, Benny, came barreling up the stairs and around the corner, hitting Castiel's books and splaying them about the floor. Castiel glared up at Benny's back, who ignored him completely in favor of talking to Dean. Dean raised his eyebrows at Benny. "Dude," he began, as most of his sentences did. "You knocked over Cas's books." Castiel blinked. Did Dean just stand up for him? What the hell.

Benny turned around and scoffed, bending down to be at eye level with Castiel. "Pick up your goddamn books."

Castiel gritted his teeth. " _You_  knocked them over."

Benny kicked his books into a pile, "The fuck is this shit?" He questioned rhetorically, toeing at Castiel's book. It was his copy of The Outsiders. He snatched it away from Benny's assault. "Fuck off, Benny." The boy stood up, standing above Benny, who was still kneeling.

Benny straightened up. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" He threatened, raising his hand. Surprisingly, Dean came to the rescue. No, not the rescue. He was  _not_ a damsel in distress. Dean was just helpful. "Benny, lay off." He said, jerking his chin to the stairs. Benny grumbled but with only a little resistance he left towards the stairs. "Didn't even get any fuckin' soda." He snapped at Dean who just patted his shoulder, casting a glance backwards at Castiel.

Castiel let out a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding. He shot a look at Sam, who had been quiet the entire time. "I have no idea why I like him." Sam laughed, and they continued to do their English.

*

He had math with Dean the next day. Naturally, they changed seats but he didn't sit near Dean. Castiel didn't know if he should be happy or not. Unfortunately his friend Balthazar sat next to Dean, so everything and anything that Dean said was reported to Castiel immediately after class. As if he didn't already hear it.

Castiel wanted to get over Dean, not fall hopelessly in love with him. So, he started to be sarcastic and snarky, especially when it came to Dean.

It was a new semester, and they did their work in partners. Their teacher set up a system where they'd have to work with set couples each time he called a number. They got to pick their own partners, and whoever didn't have a partner at the end for a certain time slot would be put with another person who needed a partner then. Since the new semester had begun, they had to choose new partners for the second half of the year.

Castiel rushed to get all of his slots filled, but number seven was left empty. He cursed under his breath, walking back to his seat in a rush. One of Dean's girlfriends, Jo, smiled slightly at him on his way by. He offered her a small smile in return, and her smile grew.

The teacher, Mr. Gabriel, instructed for anyone who had number one empty to stand up. Castiel's friend, Balthazar, stood up, and so did Benny. "Benny, Balt, you two write each other's names down. Number two," this continued until they got to seven, the one Castiel had empty. When Mr. Gabriel called his number, Castiel stood; looking around the room. Jo stood up, so did Benny, and so did Dean.

Gabriel smirked, "Okay, I'm not going to pair up Benny and Dean. I know you two are "BFFs" and all, but I think I'm going to do the smart thing and not pair you two up. Sorry boys. Benny, why don't you be with Jo." Castiel breathed a sigh of relief when he heard he wouldn't have to work with Benny.

Then he realized that he'd have to work with Dean, and he groaned. Loudly. He flushed, embarrassed, and Mr. Gabriel raised his eyebrow at him. "Sorry to see that you don't like the idea of working with Dean, Novak, but he'll have to do." He risked a look at Dean, who was staring at Castiel adamantly, grin firmly in place.

Castiel rolled his eyes as he turned, sitting back down in his seat. The rest of the list was a blur. Then Gabriel said they were going to do partner work, and with a smirk towards Castiel, called out the number seven.

Castiel could've hit his head on his desk, he was so frustrated. Fine. He could do this. Whatever. Dean strolled over to his desk and pulled over a chair, plopping down in it unceremoniously. "Heya, Cas," he said nonchalantly as he kicked his feet up on his desk. Castiel glared at him, "Can you not?" Dean replied with a shrug, "I can." Castiel gritted his teeth, "Let's just do the goddamned problem."

They attempted to work their way through dividing polynomials, and Castiel ended up trying to help Dean understand it. "No - see, you have to put x  _there-_ ”Dean looked up at Castiel, staring at him. "What?" He shot at Dean, who shook himself out of his dazed state. He mumbled something under his breath and shook his head when Castiel asked him to repeat it.

For some stupid reason Castiel couldn't forget the look Dean had in his eyes when he looked at Castiel.  _He was probably thinking about Jo,_ Castiel thought to himself. He sighed, defeated, and turned back to the problem at hand.

*

The next day in math they all watched Mr. Gabriel write on the board in large letters 'PROJECT' and simultaneously groaned. "You will work with the same partners that you did yesterday, as you worked well in them before." Castiel dropped his head on his desk. The world was cruel.

Gabriel proceeded to switch everyone so they would be sitting next to their partners, and distributed packets of problems. Castiel sat in the back of the room, beside Dean. Dean just looked over at him, causing Castiel to roll his eyes and sigh. “Why do you hate me so much?” He asked, popping his gum. “You’re a dick.” Castiel said bluntly, as if it wasn’t obvious enough. “And you’re so fucking cocky; you think everyone needs to know that you’re hot shit.” Castiel continued, “It’s annoying.” Dean just smirked at him, “You just said you think I’m hot shit.” Castiel flushed, “Wha- No I didn’t! I did no such thing! I would never!”

Dean shrugged and tapped his pencil against his mouth. “Doth protest too much, methinks.” Castiel narrowed his eyes. “You did not just fucking quote Shakespeare at me.” Dean widened his eyes and attempted to feign innocence. Castiel glared in response.

Mr. Gabriel walked over to them, “Boys, boys. Haven’t you got _any_ work done?” Castiel bit his lip, causing Dean’s eyes to slide over to look at him. “Sorry, sir, it won’t happen again.” “You don’t need to call me sir, Novak. Mr. Gabriel is fine. But you two might need to spend some outside time together to finish this project, however.” Castiel nodded grimly and looked down at the blank packet in front of them.

“Why do you keep watching me? Stop looking at me.” Castiel barked at Dean, without actually bothering to look up at him. “You’re just… nice. To look at. I – uh – never mind.”

The look that Castiel gave Dean was as if the latter had grown a second head. “Did you just say that you… found me attractive?” His voice dipped at the end, getting quieter and more intimate. Dean swallowed nervously, but then cleared his throat and stared directly at Castiel’s lips. “So what if I did?”

Now it was Castiel’s turn to smirk, because Dean was clearly uncomfortable with these thoughts he was having about Castiel, and he for once felt that he had the upper hand. He put his hand on Dean’s thigh casually, who immediately blushed. Castiel grinned and traced a few circles on it, dangerously close to his groin. Dean stood up rather stiffly and went off to the front of the room to get a hall pass.

Castiel laughed to himself, pleased with the way class had ended up.

*

When Dean returned, they worked on their problems in silence. Castiel didn’t mention that Dean’s cheeks were tinged a light pink, and Dean didn’t mention that he’d just jacked off in the school bathroom. Obviously.

The following day was Wednesday, and it was different.

Dean walked in with his arrogant air about him and he slid into his seat beside Castiel. Per usual, he showed up late, throwing his arm around his partner in lieu of greeting. “Hey, gorgeous.” He whispered in Castiel’s ear.

Castiel’s eyes widened and he threw Dean’s arm off of him. Dean winked at him and blew him a kiss. Castiel would’ve growled if he didn’t have any self-control, which, when it came to Dean, dissipated immediately. So yeah, he growled. Animalistic.

He waited for twenty minutes before saying anything to Dean.

“Do you want me to whisper dirty things in your ear in the back of the classroom, Dean?” Castiel murmured lowly and sensually into his ear, nipping at his earlobe.

He didn’t think that exhibitionism would be his thing, but it seemed that anything with Dean would excite him. “I win.” He proclaimed afterwards, sitting back in his seat.

He took the pass so Dean couldn’t leave and rub one out in the bathroom again. There were fifteen minutes left in class, so Castiel decided to go to his locker and grab his books for his next class, English, with Sam.

He had a bottom locker, unfortunately, but when he stood up Dean was behind him. He was clutching a pink slip for the nurse’s office and he had a somewhat prominent bulge.

“‘I win’?” Dean fumed, pushing him up against the lockers. Castiel was grateful that he didn’t have any classrooms near his locker, or else they’d all see their… position.

In shock, Castiel dropped his books. Dean took this opportunity to pin Castiel’s arms over his head, against the lockers. He pressed forwards, slotting his legs in between Castiel’s.

“You really wanna do this here, Dean? In the hallway?” Castiel wrestled his wrists out of Dean’s grasps, turning around to pick up his books when Dean stumbled backwards. He picked them up and ground his ass back into Dean’s crotch, causing the latter to groan.

Castiel walked briskly away from Dean, calling behind him, “You lose again, Winchester!”

He could hear Dean attempt to shout back at him, “This is not a game, Cas!”

*

Castiel returned to class, all eyes on him. To his surprise, Jo sat next down to him. He prepared himself for her screams of Dean’s betrayal, and how dare he try to get with her boyfriend, and God knows what else. But she surprised him with, “I know Dean’s got the hots for you.”

Castiel stuttered, attempting to say things like it wasn’t true and whatnot, but Jo waved him off. “Please, Cassy, I know you love him. It’s painfully obvious to everyone, even Mr. Gabriel. Why do you think you’re partnered up? Forced to spend outside time together? He can’t have two horny, angsty teenage boys in his classroom.”

Castiel choked at her statement. “He’s a dick, Jo. I don’t like him.” She rolled her eyes at him and put her chin in her hand, “Well I know that he likes you, or he wouldn’t have spent all of last night asking me about how he should win you over.”

Now he blanched, “That was a horrible entrance. Definitely his idea and not yours.” She shrugged in reply, “Still got you all hot and bothered. He may not listen to my amazingly romantic ideas, but he still tried.” Castiel cast his eyes downward.

“He’s a cocky shit; he can obviously do much better than me. Not to mention he’s straight.”

“He’s gay for you, Cassy.” Jo teased, prodding his shoulder with her pointer finger. Dean decided now would be a good time to return, so Jo stood up with a flick of her hair and with smirk in Castiel’s direction, she returned to her seat next to Benny.

Benny turned around and flipped him off, and Castiel sighed. Some things wouldn’t change.

He shifted in his seat to look at Dean, whose ears were extremely red. Castiel sighed to himself, he was totally fucked. “Dean,” He said voice gravelly.

Dean looked up at him, not really meeting his gaze. “I- uh, I didn’t know you… Actually felt. That way. Or any way at all, for that matter. About me.” Dean grunted, glancing back at his work. “You underestimate me, Cas.” Castiel opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Gabriel.

“You two, again, really? Tonight you are working together on this project. I expect to see at least ten more done.” Castiel remembered what Jo had told him and blushed, nodding.

“Sorry s- uh, Mr. Gabriel.” Gabriel nodded and walked away. Dean looked over at him, “Sir?” he pouted his lips.

Castiel crossed his legs, looking away. He changed the subject. “Where are we going to do these problems tonight? I don’t want to end up doing all of them.” He gave Dean an accusatory stare.

“We can go to my place, no one will be home. Sammy’s got soccer practice until 6.” Castiel shook thought of Sam seeing him with his brother out of his head. It’s not like they’d be fucking. But still.

Castiel nodded somewhat reluctantly. “When should I come over?” The bell rang, signaling not only the end of class, but the end of the day. Dean proceeded to pull his car keys out of his pocket, “Let’s go. Got the keys to my baby right here.” Castiel pressed his lips together in a thin line.

“Stop that. I wanna see your pretty lips,” Dean reached out and pulled Castiel’s jaw down so his lips would separate, “Much better.”

He grabbed Castiel’s wrist and dragged him behind him to his car. It was a ’67 Impala, and Castiel wasn’t a car fanatic or anything, but he was impressed.

He also fantasized about having sex in the back seat of that car. Was there enough room? When he slipped into the passenger seat he turned around to check. There probably was.

“Checking to see if there’s enough room to fuck in the backseat?” Dean questioned wiggling his eyebrows and throwing their backpacks in the back. “There is. Trust me on that one. But we can test it out later if you want… As long as we clean up.” Castiel, thinking of Dean fucking some girl in the backseat, scrunched his nose.

Dean laughed and drove away from the school. “Do you mind if I put on some music?” Castiel shook his head, “As long as it’s not country or rap.” Dean blanched, “Do I look like the kinda guy for either of those genres?” He shook his head, putting on AC/DC. “I sure as hell hope not!” He shouted over the music.

A few minutes and one ‘Thunderstruck’ and ‘Back in Black’ later, they arrived at the Winchester’s house. Dean parked in the middle of the driveway and led Castiel into the basement, where his room was.

He told Castiel that his father was on a business trip and wouldn’t be home for a few more days. Castiel was surprised that he wasn’t having parties, and Dean replied, “Gotta take care of Sammy. Sammy’s above any party.” Castiel’s heart melted a little.

He enjoyed spending time with Dean away from his friends. It was when he was with his friends that he was a douche.

He informed Dean of this, and Dean shrugged, “What can I say, I’m people pleaser. I act differently around different people, because that’s how I’m used to acting around them. Most definitely _not_ two-faced.” Castiel laughed a little at that, and pulled out his work.

“C’mon, Cas, talk to me,” Dean whined, “I barely know anything about you other than that you like dick and me,” Castiel snorted and retorted quickly, “What’s the difference?”

Dean mocked him by making a face and laid down on his bed, putting his feet on Castiel’s thighs.

Castiel attempted to shove them off but Dean kept putting them back on. “At least take your goddamn shoes off!” Dean looked guilty and took off his shoes quickly, gently putting his feet on Castiel. “Hope you don’t have a foot thing,” Dean said, twinkle in his eye. Castiel rolled his eyes. “I don’t. Sorry to disappoint.”

Dean sighed, “I was just teasing, Cas.” he removed his feet and sat up, facing Castiel.

“Sorry Dean… I-” He was cut off when he was caught by surprise. Dean straddled his waist, and was awaiting Castiel’s reaction. The boy didn’t know what to do so, on instinct, he put his hands on Dean’s waist. Dean, taking this as a good sign, kissed Castiel.

Castiel gasped, and upon doing so Dean slipped his tongue inside his mouth, both moaning.

“Dean,” Castiel murmured, pulling away. “Cas,” Dean replied, pressing his hand against his erection and then pushing his body against Castiel’s. “What are we doing here? Is this gonna be a one-time thing for you?” Dean looked offended. “No, Cas. I lo- I like you a lot. I want to be with you.” Dean bit his lip, searching Castiel’s eyes for affirmation.

Castiel smiled. “I like you too, Dean, obviously. I want to make this… Work. I’d like it to be with a romantic aspect as well, not just a sexual one – although I clearly am enjoying myself-” He grinded his groin into Dean’s hard one, “-And I firmly believe that you are too.”

Castiel wanted to do everything with Dean, except Castiel was completely unexperienced and Dean a professional at all things sexual - with girls.

Dean had no idea what to do with guys, other than that they needed to prep before.

Castiel, on the other hand, knew he was gay for far longer. He had watched a lot of porn – _a lot_ – and tried different things on himself. So he kicked off his shoes and lay down on the bed, pushing their math project off in the process.

He grinded his hips upwards into Dean’s, who was moaning wantonly for Castiel, “So much better than with a girl,” he managed to get out.

Castiel groaned; he’d wanted this for so fucking long, he’d almost forgotten why he hadn’t advocated this in the first place. Then Dean was helping him stand up and palming him through his jeans. Castiel pulled off Dean’s shirt quickly, immediately giving attention to his perky nipples.

Apparently Dean had never given any thought to playing with them, because when Castiel bit around it he moaned, “Holy _shit_ ,” and Castiel resumed his actions and repeated them to the right nipple. When he was done he licked his way up his chest and neck, nipping at his earlobe and sucking a mark on his neck. “Fuck, that’s gonna show,” Dean realized, and Castiel smiled, kissing him with a bruising force on the lips.

Dean pulled away panting, “Can I,” he cleared his throat, “Can I blow you?” Castiel nodded, pupils wide with lust, and he pushed Dean down to his knees.

Dean unbuckled his belt and shucked his pants down. Castiel wore briefs; he found them more comfortable for his rather well-endowed package. “Jesus,” Dean swore under his breath upon seeing Castiel’s wet briefs.

He mouthed along Castiel’s cock, kissing it briefly in some spots and sucking at others. These actions left Castiel as a moaning mess, completely brainless. “S-stop teasing me, Dean.”

Dean pulled down Castiel’s briefs and Castiel’s cock stood erect, red with veins protruding; showing how hard he was. Dean licked up a vein first, causing Castiel to buck his hips impatiently. He swiped at the dollop of precome that was dripping from the head and used it to slick up Castiel’s cock slightly so he could fist whatever he couldn’t get his mouth around.

He kissed the sides of the base, moving slowly up the shaft to the head. He tongued at the slit, licking it and causing Castiel to groan. He took the head into his mouth, trying not to use teeth. He bobbed his head down and choked a little when he went too far.

Castiel loved the noises Dean was making around his cock. The heat, the tightness – he could barely imagine the tightness of Dean’s asshole. That thought made him throb with anticipation.

Dean moaned around Castiel’s cock when he felt Castiel throb inside his mouth. He rocked shallowly into Dean’s mouth, Dean attempting to relax his throat to take as much of Castiel as he could. Castiel tangled his fingers into Dean’s hair and tugged, Dean whining around Castiel’s cock, sending vibrations through his dick and causing more precome to drip out of the tip.

Dean licked the slit, wanting to get more of the taste. Castiel felt his orgasm approaching in the coil of his stomach. He tugged on Dean’s hair twice as a warning, and he pulled off Castiel’s cock and quickly wrapped his hand around it, jacking him off. Castiel came with a loud moan, grabbing his cock and painting his come on Dean’s face and chest.

Dean looked up at him, covered in Castiel’s come. It was on his eyelashes and cheeks, chest and jaw. Castiel pulled Dean up from his kneeling position and licked a stripe from his chest to his jaw and his cheek.

He licked over towards Dean’s mouth, kissing him filthily, all tongue. Dean moaned into Castiel’s mouth, trying to gain dominance from Castiel.

There was no chance. Castiel pushed Dean onto the bed, facing him, and undid his belt and pulled down his jeans and boxers. Dean, thoroughly believing he was about to receive a blowjob from Castiel, emitted a noise of surprise when Castiel flipped him over.

He went onto his hands and knees, thinking he knew exactly where this was headed and whined when Castiel’s tongue traced from his balls to his perineum. He licked around his pink hole, which was throbbing with interest, and then licked a fat stripe on it.

Dean went to grab his dick with one of his hands but Castiel hit his hand away, replacing it with his own. He didn’t penetrate Dean’s hole yet, choosing to just tease it with his tongue. Then he eased it in, removing his hand from Dean’s cock and choosing to grab Dean’s ass instead.

“Love your ass so much,” Castiel said, hitting it in the process. Dean bucked his hips backwards into the slap. “You like that, do you? Of course you do, you little whore. Can get it from any girl in school yet here you are, submitting yourself to _me._ ” Dean nodded eagerly, pushing backwards again.

“Oh God, Cas. Love your mouth. Fuck,” Castiel was eating him out now, tongue opening him and loosening his hole.

Castiel took Dean’s cock in his hand again, giving him a hand job, and wet his finger and pushed it in beside his tongue. Obviously it wasn’t wet enough to move around, but for Dean’s virgin asshole it was enough to get him stretching more.

Castiel flicked his wrist more rapidly, getting Dean to the edge. “O-oh, Cas!” Dean moaned, his come dripping onto Castiel’s hand.

He turned over, looking at the hand that was covered with his come. “Let me clean that up for you,” he said without thinking.

He took Castiel’s fingers into his mouth, two at a time, and sucked his come off of them. He finished with the thumb, and reached to pull Castiel, fully naked, into bed with him. Castiel fell into bed with him, Dean pulling a blanket over the two of them.

Dean went onto his stomach and threw an arm over Castiel’s body, burying his face into his shoulder.

“What about the math project?” Castiel mumbled sleepily, turning his head so he could kiss Dean’s head. He traced circles on Dean’s bare back gently with his thumb, patiently waiting for a response.  Dean nuzzled into Castiel’s shoulder, “We can worry about that later.”

Both immediately fell into a post-coital bliss, sleeping comfortably together at last.


End file.
